Doux réveils
by Low-BB
Summary: Voici un petit one shot trouver sur un site, qui j'espère, vous plaira.  - Deux âmes soeurs discutent au petit matin, mais attention, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. - Je ne suis pas l'auteur, mais juste la "publicatrice". Curieuses ? Venez lire !


_DISCLAIMER : Bones ne m'appartient pas, ni cette histoire d'ailleurs, je suis juste la « publicatrice » (ca ce dit ?)... Je ne touche pas d'argent pour la publication blablabla, vous connaissez la chanson !_

_Hello. Voici un petit one shot, je vous préviens, il est tout rikiki, mais il est vraiment bien écrit je trouve, donc je vous le fait partager._

_Juste, méfiez vous des apparences..._

_BONES LECTURE !_

* * *

><p>Le soleil filtra à travers les stores vénitiens à moitié baissés de la pièce, éclairant des volutes de poussières qui tournoyaient paresseusement. Ses rayons continuèrent leur chemin, découvrant un pantalon, une chemise, une jupe, un chemisier, un soutien-gorge abandonné ça et là, jusqu'à éclairer deux corps enlacés dans le lit.<p>

Dès que le soleil vint chatouiller le visage de l'homme, celui-ci grogna et bougea avant d'enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller. La femme à ses côté rit doucement et l'enlaça amoureusement. Elle le chatouilla doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sous son oreiller.

**- ****Bonjour**, murmura-t-elle.  
><strong>- <strong>**Bonjour**, répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Leur baiser dura quelques instants. D'abord doux, il devint vite passionné. L'homme se mit au dessus de sa partenaire et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur les épaules, la poitrine, le ventre, pour descendre toujours plus bas...  
>Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir et le laissa faire quelques instants avant de le repousser doucement mais fermement.<p>

**- ****Non, ****pas ****aujourd'hui.**  
><strong>- <strong>**Mais ****pourquoi ?** protesta-t-il en se redressant.  
><strong>- Parce que sur les quatre premiers jours de la semaine, on est arrivé quatre fois en retard au boulot.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh et alors ? Les autres savent qu'on est ensemble ...<strong>  
><strong>- Même. Je dois supporter leurs petits regards significatifs toute la journée ...<strong>  
><strong>-Ils auraient donc deviné qu'on ne fait pas que jouer au Scrabble ? <strong>Ironisa-t-il.

La brune lui envoya une légère tape sur l'épaule. Il éclata de rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

**-****Et ****bah ****ça ****fera ****la ****cinquième**, murmura-t'il avec plaisir alors qu'elle passait une jambe autour des hanches de son amant pour se hisser sur lui.

Il glissa ses mains le long de ses hanches, faisant par la même occasion descendre le drap qui couvrait le corps de celle qu'il aimait. Il eut alors tout le temps de détailler ses formes parfaites avant qu'elle n'écrase sa bouche contre la sienne en un nouveau baiser passionné.  
>Il soupira de plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient partout. Sur son visage, son coup, sa nuque, son torse...<p>

**- ****Je ****ne ****te ****savais ****pas ****si ****entreprenante**, murmura-t'il.  
><strong>- <strong>**Alors ****tu ****ne ****sais ****encore ****rien ****de ****moi**, répondit-elle sur le même ton coquin.

Plus tard, dans l'entremêlement des draps, ils se tenaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Tandis qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, elle repensait à ces quatre derniers mois.  
>Ces quatre merveilleux derniers mois. Les quatre mois les plus romantiques de sa vie. Les quatre mois les plus fantastiques de sa vie. Et les plus érotiques également.<p>

**- ****Tu ****sais ****que ****je ****t'aime ****?** dit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.  
><strong>- <strong>**Je ****sais ... Mais ****j'aime ****quand ****tu ****me ****le ****dis.**  
><strong>- <strong>**Je ****t'aime. ****Je ****t'aime, ****je ****t'aime, ****je ****t'aime, ****je ****t'aime, ****je ****t'aime, ****je ****t'aime, ****je ****t'aime, ****je ****t'aime, ****je ****t'aime... J'aimerai ****pouvoir ****te ****le ****dire ****pour ****chaque ****seconde ****où ****je ****ne ****l'ai ****pas ****fait.**  
><strong>- <strong>**Tu ****y ****passeras ****ta ****vie ... Embrasse-moi, ****cela ****suffir****a ...**

Il s'exécuta. Un baiser qui remplaçait tous les « Je t'aime » du monde. Un baiser qui dura longtemps. Un baiser qui comptait pour l'éternité.  
>Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux brillaient.<p>

**- ****Je ****t'aime, ****Angela ****Montenegro**, murmura-t'il.  
><strong>- <strong>**Je ****t'aime, ****Jack ****Hodgins**, répondit-elle.

Leurs collègues devraient se passer d'eux une matinée de plus...

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vous vous êtes fait avoir ? J'ai vraiment bien aimé perso ^^ . Reviewer please, faites moi partager votre avis qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais... Je le répète, je ne suis que la « publicatrice ». A bientôt pour la suite de « The Heart of the Matter » .<p> 


End file.
